Let it not snow
by Angel Dove1
Summary: One Shot: Prelude to Cake Madness: Seto finds himself the unknown victim to a mysterious snow storm that wasn't suppose to be that bad. Attempting to make it home to Mokuba, he stumbled into the doorway of a bakery he always saw while going home and into the arms of his secret crush. Warnings: Yaoi (maleXmale)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. Very tearful

Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates Christmas. I don't normally do something like this, but this is going to be a prelude to Cake Madness. It fell too nicely into what would happen before Seto's birthday.

Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale) If you don't like it don't read this

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba grumbled for the umpteenth time that night. What was the point in having a weather report if it's always wrong? He slipped on the ice that was forming under the snow nearly falling. The snow was already up to his waist making moving extremely difficult without digging through it first. He tried walking on top of it, but it was too soft and he fell through it. Fatigue and cold plagued his body. The only thing he was grateful for was his long leather jacket. It reached the back of his knees and was insulated. Even though he was wet, he was majority warm except for the vital parts; his feet, hands and head. Sighing he spotted the top of the doorway to a local bakery he always saw while he passed on the way home. He knew he was halfway home, but he needed to rest for a little bit. Digging his way through the snow, he managed to find a warmer place to sit. The snow bank and the walls kept the place protected from the cold air.

All the bake goods were removed from the window display beside him and it was clear that the place closed early. He would already be home on the cold Christmas Eve if it wasn't for his lack of awareness. He was working diligently on the new project scheduled to be released at the beginning of the year, loosing all track of time and not paying attention to the snow falling. Mokuba wasn't in town to call him with a warning or to push him to leave early. It was his year to visit his girlfriend's family for the holiday. There was no one waiting for him at his home.

Sitting down on the cold ground, he leaned against the door with a closed sign hanging above it. He wrapped himself fully in his jacket, burying everything but the top of his head. He was about to close his eyes when the door behind him suddenly opened. He gasped and tumbled backwards, staring up at a familiar face. "You know. I asked Santa for a man for Christmas, and it looks like I got one early," the blond chuckled, putting the broom against the wall to help Kaiba stand. "Let me guess. You didn't see the snow falling before it was too late. So instead of staying at Kaiba Corp. you tried to make it home thinking it wouldn't be too hard."

Kaiba sighed and dusted himself off. "Can't stay at work. It would get too cold," he lied not wanting to tell Jounouchi he would rather be alone at the mansion instead of his office.

"Sure. Whatever you say." The blond swept the snow out of the doorway and shut it before turning back to the CEO. "It's too bad out for you to walk home. You can stay here until it clears a little."

"Do you work here?"

"Yes. I have an apartment on the second floor."

"Your employer is very considerate."

The blond smirked before walking back up the stairs leading to his home. "Extremely. Do you need to call Mokuba?" he asked, watching as the CEO took off his jacket and shoes. He took the jacket and walked into the living room, placing it in the closet by the doorway leading to the bedroom.

"No. He's with his girlfriend's family this year."

Jounouchi walked into his bedroom and returned quickly with a towel. "So, you're alone for Christmas?"

"What's the big deal? I see him every other year. You're not with your sister," he countered, using the towel to dry his moist hair.

"We haven't been close since I went overseas for college."

"Mokuba is in another city for college. It's the same. So, what was your major?" Kaiba asked, handing the towel back.

"Business and culinary baking."

The brunet snorted. "You are your own boss. What made you leave Japan to study?"

"I wanted to learn other nationality foods before bringing it back to Japan. Take those clothes off."

"Excuse me?"

"Your clothes are soaked. That's why you keep shivering." He disappeared into the bedroom and handed Kaiba a fluffy black robe. "You can use my bedroom to change out of them, and I'll throw them in the dryer unless they have to be dry-cleaned. The bathroom is also in my bedroom if you need it."

Kaiba shook his head. "The dryer will be fine." He walked into the bedroom and partially closed the door. The room was surprisingly spotless. He didn't think Jounouchi would be a clean person much less a perfectionist. The bedroom was decorated in colors of black, white and gray, making him think that the once bubbly personality dulled over the years, and he probably felt just as lonely as he told people he wasn't. He slid his fingers along the black comforter of the bed. There was nothing in the room that would scream Jounouchi; no posters or figurines of duel monsters. In fact, his deck and duel disk was nowhere to be seen. What had happened to the man he knew?

The brunet sighed. He was going to change his own bedroom to colors like the blond's, but he knew Mokuba would catch on. His deck was already locked in the safe, and he hadn't touched it in years. Could they both be in similar situations? Would it be beneficial to talk to Jounouchi? Shaking the thoughts from his head and quickly taking everything he wore off including his boxers, he noticed that even they were wet. He blushed, not liking how he would be nude under the bathrobe. He sighed and quickly put it on. Shockingly, he found that the robe was warm and very comfortable. "It smells like him," he thought, letting his thoughts drift. He wouldn't mind being wrapped in the musty, sweet smell all night long. Smiling, he knew that Jounouchi only smelt sweet because he worked in the bakery all day and probably most of the night long. Would his skin taste sweet as well?

He would have continued to stand there but a quiet knock interrupted him. He turned away from the door, hiding his blush. "Are you okay? I made you some tea. Sorry that it's not coffee, but the tea would help you relax."

"I would prefer tea when I'm not working. I only drink coffee to keep me awake."

"Good." The blond reached down, gathering the clothes into his arms. "The tea is on the living room table. I'll join you after I put these in the dryer."

Kaiba moved into the living room that was directly outside the bedroom beside the doorway. The room was also equally as clean and only had a black loveseat behind the coffee table. A television sat on a stand on the other side of the room from the couch. There were no signs of the childlike Jounouchi. No video games or movies. Did the blond work all the time or has he changed completely? He glanced over at the hallway that Jounouchi walked down. He wondered what other changes happened to the man he wished to start a relationship with. Choosing to wait, he sat down on the couch, making sure the robe covered his genitals. He took a sip out of the warm liquid.

Jounouchi walked back in shortly later. "It looks like the snow stopped, but it may take the city until tomorrow to start removing it."

"That's good to hear." The blond sat next to him, taking his own teacup off the table. "Jounouchi," Kaiba nearly whispered. "Do you really want a man for Christmas?"

The blond shrugged. "It would be nice. I would be really spoiled if I got my teenage crush."

The brunet frowned. "So he's in love with someone already," he thought, hiding his disappointment behind the cup of tea. "Is he unreachable?"

"Most of the time. I find it shocking that you haven't said anything about me being gay. Did you suspect?"

Kaiba blushed. "More like hoped," he thought. "Very little shocks me, Jounouchi."

The blond chuckled. "You're lying. I've never seen you blush let alone show any sort of emotion." Placing his cup down, he climbed into Kaiba's lap with his hands on the back of the couch. "You like me, don't you?"

The CEO rolled his eyes and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him, vowing to never let ten years pass without seeing him ever again. Reminding himself that the blond already had someone he loved, he wet his very dry lips. "No," he forced the word pass his lips, but before he could say more, the blond was kissing him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of his secret crush. The fantasy he always imagined paled in comparison.

Jounouchi shifted, pulling the tie loose. He led the brunet towards the bedroom "Wait," Kaiba moaned. "Who is the unreachable man?"

His soon to be lover chuckled. "You. Have you ever tried getting a message to yourself through your secretary? She always told me you were busy when I randomly called you."

Kaiba blinked a few times before laughing. "I can't say I ever tried." He leaned forward, kissing him again. "I think this is the best Christmas gift."

"I could think of something better. I wouldn't mind winning the cake challenge in America." He chuckled at Kaiba's expression. "I'm kidding. Now, shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

The brunet crossed his arms over his chest, stopping just inside the bedroom doorway. "Why should I? I'm second best to you. You would always value food over me."

Jounouchi blinked, trying to fight the chuckle. "Did..." he stopped to hold the snicker in. "Did the famous Kaiba Seto attempt to tell a joke?"

He turned his head, hiding the blush that graced his cheeks. "Absolutely not."

The ex-duelist chuckled and pulled the man off the couch. "We're going to have to work on that. After I show you how much I love you."

Kaiba groaned. "We can skip the first lesson. I'll never be good at telling jokes."

"No way. I'm going to teach you. Maybe then you wouldn't be labeled as the Ice King or cold-hearted." Jounouchi flipped Kaiba around and pulled the robe off his shoulders before pushing him onto the bed.

The CEO lost his balance, crashing on his back and knocking the pillows onto the floor. "Aggressive."

"You're enjoying it," the blond commented, seeing how hard he made his new lover. "You like being dominated. I can see that. Be prepared. This will be the best sex of your life." He quickly shed his own clothes, getting on the bed and pinning the man below him.

Kaiba groaned. He had heard that before, but this time he believed Jounouchi. His breath hitched as fingers glided along his chest further south. He wanted this and his body screamed it. Every motion the blond made set fire to his skin, sending all the blood to his growing erection. He squirmed slightly under the man, wanting more, but the thrill of it being denied sent shivers down his spine. "Please," he whimpered, placing his hands on Jounouchi's shoulders and grinding his hips against him.

The blond smirked, straddling Kaiba. Using his strong legs, he secured the man below him, holding his hands above his head. "I will give you everything in time. Don't make me restrain you." The brunet nearly lost it at the thought of being completely helpless. He trusted Jounouchi to not hurt him.

Slowly licking his lips, he turned his lust-filled gaze on his lover. "Restrain me because if you don't, I'll be the one on top."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his rapid heart rate, the blond leaned down and whispered in his ear, "As you wish." Keeping one hand firmly on Kaiba's chest, he leaned over the edge of the bed, pulling the robe to him. He unlaced the fur belt before tossing the article back down on the floor. He looked Kaiba directly in the eye, searching for any fear or hesitation, but all he found was desire. Taking both of his hands, he tied one end around them before looping the other end through the wooden bars of his headrest. He brought the belt back down to the hands, securing them above his head. "Now I can have my way with you without any interruptions."

Jounouchi moved slowly down to the foot of the bed, sliding his hands along each part of Kaiba's body except for the throbbing, dripping organ he knew his lover wanted him to touch. He started his exploration at his feet, rubbing Kaiba's ankles, feeling the tension in his leg muscles as he curled his toes. "You're beautiful," he whispered, gliding his fingers along his leg, torturing his lover. He licked a small part of his inner thigh.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kaiba groaned, closing his eyes to the cold breath, hitting the now moist part of his skin. He bit his lip, keeping his voice silent. He wanted Jounouchi to hurry. He wouldn't last much longer. His eyes opened quickly as warm, wetness engulfed his penis. Moaning loudly, his body tensed before exploding inside of the blond's mouth with a force he'd never felt before. Never had he lost control like that. Breathing rapidly as his vision cleared, he looked down at the smirking blond.

"Jeez, Seto, how long have you been holding this desire in?"

"Shut up," Kaiba replied, voice shaking still from the effects of his strong organism.

Jounouchi ran his fingers along the base of his penis, traveling upward and around the head, waiting patiently for his lover to recover. His own need throbbed painfully between his legs, making it difficult to wait. He was delighted that it didn't take much effort to get Kaiba hard again. Licking his lips, Jounouchi slid his body along Kaiba's until it was pressed against him. "Ready for more?"

Kaiba gasped, matching the motions. "More than ready." The blond reached beside him and into the nightstand where he knew he kept the lubrication. Opening it up, he placed a generous amount on his hands, letting it warm. Kaiba panted below him, skin flushed and sweaty. He slid down and placed his finger at Kaiba's hole, running soothing circles around the quivering passage. The brunet groaned and squirmed begging for the blond to go faster, but he didn't. Slowly he eased one finger inside of his lover, coating the passage way with the scented oil-like substance. Droll crept to the side of his mouth, but he kept it inside, dreaming of what it would feel like fully sheathed inside of Kaiba.

Pushing a second finger in, he began scissoring the brunet, holding his body in place so he wouldn't do anything unless Jounouchi allowed it. Once he had Kaiba stretched further, he added another finger, brushing against his prostate. The CEO gasped and lifted slightly off the bed before the blond could ease him back down. Pleasure rolled throughout his body and his penis leaked with precum. "Behave," Jounouchi whispered, "Or I'll make this agonizingly slow."

"You do and I'll break free and impale myself," the brunet threatened.

Jounouchi chuckled using lubricate on his throbbing erection. He shivered from the cool sensation and waited a few seconds before lining up with his lover. Easing his way inside, he kept firm eyes on the man beneath him. He could see the slight pain in his eyes, but he continued until he was fully inside. The wait was torture for the both of them but the blond kept himself still until he felt the tension leaving Kaiba's body. With a smirk, he lifted one of Kaiba's legs and placed it over his shoulder. He pulled out until only the head remained before driving back in.

Kaiba moaned, seeing stars as his prostate was hit on the first try. The blond thrust slowly a few times and then quickly the next, continuing that pattern. He felt his body turning to mush, silently encouraging Jounouchi to go faster, harder. He desperately wanted his release, but he knew that the blond would deny him until he felt it was time. The bed below them creaked with each powerful thrust. The brunet arched his back, letting the moans escape his lips. The blond loved the noises coming from his lover, using them to change his positions. Letting Kaiba's leg fall beside him, he stopped for a moment and leaned up to Kaiba. He ran his fingers through the sweaty, soft locks of hair, kissing him gently. "I love you."

The CEO stared up at the passion in Jounouchi's eyes. "I love you, too." He felt his arms being released before he was lifted up to sit in the blond's lap. Leaning slightly back, braced by Jounouchi's hands, sweat glistened on his skin with each thrust. He moaned his lover's name, feeling nothing but pleasure. "I-I'm cumming," Kaiba screamed his completion, coating their stomachs and chest with his release. His body felt completely relaxed and boneless.

The blond groaned, feeling Kaiba's body clench around his penis. A few more thrusts and he exploded inside of the brunet. He held tightly onto the sweaty, hot man who had his head on his shoulder. He mirrored the position, attempting to calm his breathing and heart rate. After a few seconds, he eased Kaiba's body back down on the mattress. Carefully he pulled out of his lover, earning a gasp from him. Lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand; he ran circles into the CEO's chest. "Are you okay?"

The brunet turned his head. "More than okay. That was the best sex I've ever had."

Jounouchi chuckled. "I bet you don't have too much to compare it to."

"A couple others. Probably less than you."

The ex-duelist smiled and looked down at Kaiba's wrist. He frowned suddenly not liking the red lines around them. "I tied you too tightly."

Kaiba glanced down at his hands. "It's okay. I always wear long sleeves. They don't hurt." He curled further into Jounouchi's heat. "This is the best Christmas in a long time. Thank you, Katsuya."

Jounouchi smiled, easing his body down onto the mattress. "I should be thanking you. Ever since I lost communication with Shizuka, I didn't want to keep in touch with any of my friends and buried myself into my work. I haven't felt like myself in a long time, but when I saw you stumbling into the bakery, I felt more than just a mindless individual going with the flow. Seeing you awakened my desire for you and I felt alive again."

The brunet kissed his neck. "I was lonely since Mokuba left, but I couldn't hold him back because of my own emotions. I tried a few dates but no one was like you. They would do everything to please me and some even just wanted the fame of being with me. After that I lost myself in my projects and hardly left the office before nine at night. The mansion was too large and felt cold even though it never was. I don't feel empty any longer," Kaiba said, closing his eyes. He felt satisfied and knew he would have no trouble sleeping.

The ex-duelist smiled, pulling part of the comforter over both of them. He was going to ask the brunet if he wanted to take a shower first, but he could tell that Kaiba would be asleep within a few seconds. "Merry Christmas, Seto," he whispered, falling asleep a few minutes after Kaiba.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you all liked it. I have two stories started. One for Jounouchi's birthday and that's almost done. YAY! And, another dedicated to shinofangirl which I also have that one started. That one is a secret and I don't know when that will be done. Again Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrate. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
